girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unstoppable Higgs/Mad
So just WHO is Higgs? Given that Higgs has been by the Castle/Otilia as a somebody, just which somebody is it? * Barry Heterodyne * Bill Heterodyne * Klaus Heterodyne? He appears to be about the right age... (except Higgs has worked for the Baron for ten years) * Ogglespoon * Andronicus Valois * Lucifer Mongfish * A Wulfenbach brother Or just answer the poll: Who is Higgs? Higgs and Zeetha So the question is can Zeetha get the Unstoppable Higgs Started? And when she does so how long will the festivities last? This is definitely on my scenes-worth-waiting-for or at least thinking about list. Rej Maddog 19:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Spark? Hmm. I noticed how in the current comic (Wednesday, Feb 17 2010), Higgs casually ignored the full-on blow from the Castle Muse, whilst commenting on it's workings. Possibly Spark? Must remember to investigate further... On funny side, imagine Higgs-style clanks: Nigh-indestrutible, with the most casual demeaner. Made of Win. Jäger Major 22:52, 17 Febuary 2010 (GMT -8) Although being unstoppable has nothing to do we being a Spark, only being around Sparks. He might be a construct. That he knows so much about the muse, however...Baby Rorschach 03:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The Storm King? Given his familiarity with(and by) the muse and his deference to the storm king, he might be connected to that family. The 'them' he mentions... Pinkhair3d 13:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If Embi's claims of longevity can be trusted, then Higgs could be Andronicus Valois - he did swear to search for Euphrosynia forever... Captain Airstrip-1 22:11, February 22 Van Rijn? Vat if Higgs iz Van Rijn, who hez made clenk for/ov himzelf? Dis vould hexplain hiz knowledzh ov Otilia, hiz interest in her vell-beink, in Tarvek, lotz ov tings. Vould not hexplain hiz rezcue ov Der Baron, who iz on wrong side perhaps. Altgorl 11:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Strategic/political move: lesser of two evils, that kind of thing. --Marcus Langley 23:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Klaus Barry Heterodyne? My brother and I strongly suspect Higgs is Klaus Heterodyne. He was supposedly killed along with the new Seneschal, but what if the Seneschal was in fact successful? The castle recognized him, and he shut it up as quickly as he could -- presumably because he's in hiding from whatever caused the castle to explode in the first place. (And possibly because he prefers being an anonymous nobody.) He went to extreme lengths to rescue the Baron, which might just be because he's the Baron, but it might also be a sense of familial responsibility. After all, the guy would be his father's best friend, his own godfather, and his namesake. --Aubri 13:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Position Higgs is an Airman Third Class, which covers a lot of possible positions. I am fairly well convinced that he is a Boatswain. -- Rev Miss Lunatic, 2010 February 27 NEW As of 4/19/10, Higgs remembers, along with the castle, a Heterodyne from hundreds of years ago. That puts his age significantly over most of the speculated possibilities, and makes it more likely that he may be a clank or construct. Although, strictly speaking, it only means he's very well educated about Hetordynes, and not necessarily old. But he's dfeinately not just an Airman.Baby Rorschach 20:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I had the thought that Higgs might be a Jagermonster that didn't suffer any appearance changes, and is perhaps from the earliest experiments with the Jagerbrau. It was mentioned very specifically that he was injured greatly while rescuing the Baron, and his injuries were examined by doctors, eliminating the construct idea in my eyes unless he was made to be a perfect fake human on the inside as well. Aslo he was up and fully recovered way too quickly for a human, but since he was at the jager bar he could have gotten hold of the jager healing brew and cured himself. Being a jager would explain his longevity, and the castle's familiarity with him and his willingness to follow the castle's suggestion in giving Agatha the Dyne water. Perhaps he is a Heterodyne spy, who, after the family disappeared, installed himself in various part of the Baron's Army, quietly watching and waiting and trying to look out for the best interests of the family in the long run, a very good reason for him to save the Baron. Skinnier Malcontent---4/20/10 Jagers are constructs. And Jagers, even wild Jagers, don't like doctors looking at them. Baby Rorschach 01:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) His unarmed combat training, piloting skills, and technical knowledge clearly are abouve his station in life--i.e. a common airman. However, his knowledge of the Heterodynes may simply be from an excellent education. Could he be a nobleman, or nobleman's son, in disguise? In the old British Empire, bastard offspring of noblemen would sometimes enter the military. Something similar?--Bosda Di'Chi 12:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Mad